Strange Dates
by Saravv75
Summary: After Red X stalks her for about a year, Snow Leopard,My Oc,gives in and decides to go on a date with him. This is a short humor fic that was made up as it went along. So have fun laughing. Rated M for Snow's toilet mouth.


**Attention: This fanfiction is a dedication to my dearly departed TT Chat. Within that story, I was going to create a running gag after an idea that ****lanamere**** pitched. This gag was focused on the stalker: Red X and My Oc: Snow leopard. In this fiction, Robin is with Starfire, Beast Boy got with Raven ( :3 ) , and Cyborg dates BumbleBee. This is mainly focused on Red X and Snow Leopard though. It's supposed to be humorous and not taken very seriously. It's just a little good fun. That's all. Enjoy!**

**Warning: A lot of cursing from Snow. . . she has a large toilet for a mouth. **

**Snow: Oi, Fuck you. **

**See what I mean?**

* * *

****Snow Leopard groaned and slammed her head against the wall.

" This suuuucks. " She said in a quiet voice, then flopped on her bed, rubbing the bruise she got on her head for hitting it against the wall for hours. " Everyone on the team as a girlfriend or boyfriend except for ME! " She exclaimed. She rolled over and fell on the floor.

" This is hopeless. " She said. " No one in this town would go out with me. "

" EXCEPT FOR MEEEEEEE! " A deep sing-song-ish voice exclaimed.

" OH SH*T! " Shouted Snow as she leaped for cover behind her bed.

" What? Was it something I said? " The black-suited theif opened the giant windows in her room and stepped in.

" GET OUT YOU CRAZY STALKER! " She yelled at him, throwing a pillow.

" Can I say something before I go? "

" What? "

" LET ME LOVE YOU! " He yelled at the top of his lungs. She got up and walked toward him with a straight face.

" C'mon, girl! You know you want me! " He began. Then she pushed him out of the open window. " ALL THE FANGIRLS DOOOOOOoooooo- " Snow shook her head.

" Baka. . . " She turned away.

" HAH! GRAPPLING HOOK, BITCH! " Snow stared at the red X planted firmly on the window sill. She kicked it off. " Oh crap. " Was the last thing Red X said before falling head first into the water surrounding the tower.

_And they call me the weird one _She thought as she flopped on the bed and turned the TV in her room on. After a short time of watching a new episode of Spongebob, she heard thumping noises. She got up and noticed the windows wasn't closed. As soon as she reached the window, a hand grasped the edge of the windows sill.

" NOT AGAIN! " She yelled and stomped on the hand. The hand let go of the sill but it didn't disappear. Instead, a suction cup shaped like an X kept it there.

" OW! " Red X shouted. He climbed into the room once again. " That hurt. "

" What. Do you. Want. " She growled, the camera zooming in on her dramatically each time she said one or two words.

" Snow, I have been stalking you for a long time, and you keep rejecting my request to let me love you. So I am done! " He said, turning away and crossing his arms.

" Good. Now leave. " She said and started for her bed so she could continue watching Spongebob.

" Damn reversed psychology. . . " Red X whispered to himself flipping through a book with the said title.

" Uh. . . I mean it! I'm going to leave you alone forever now! " He said in a dramatic tone of voice.

" Thanks. " She responded flopping on her bed.

" OK this is weird, why are you not having a change of heart when I say I don't want to stalk you anymore? " He asked confusedly.

" Because I don't want you to stalk me? " She responded, just as confused as he was.

" BUT THE BOOK SAYS IT WOULD WORK! " Red X shouted, showing the book to her.

" ' A reversed psychology ' book? Your ridiculous. " She said, throwing the book out of the still open window.

" Snow. All I am asking, is for you to go on one date with me. One date is all I want. " He said in a very very serious tone. Snow thought back to what she was irritated over. And it was disgusting.

Robin and Starfire hadn't bothered her so much until her realization. She felt like gagging whenever she saw them now. As for Cyborg and Bee, she didn't see them as much since Cyborg usually visits Bee all the time. The one that suprised her was the fact she now hated Beast Boy and Raven's deep relationship. They were constantly making out on the couch and the sight deeply disgusted her. And to think, she worked so hard to get those two together just to be haunted by it.

She hesitated one moment.

" Fine, If I go on one single date with you, will you leave me alone? " She asked.

" YES! " He exclaimed.

" Fine. What time? " She asked.

" Pick you up at 8:00. " He said with a wink, then dived backwards out the window.

_I'm f***ed aren't I. . . _She thought to herself before going back to watch Spongebob.

" IT'S OVER?! FUUUUUUU- " She yelled so loud the whole world could hear.

- At Red X's hideout of super awesomeness. . . -

" Yes! I DID IT! WoooooHOOO! " He exclaimed and danced wildly even though he was in the presence of Slade and Blackfire. Slade had formed the team and was technically their leader. But Red X could not care less.

" What are you doing you idiot? " Blackfire asked with a raised eyebrow.

" I got a date Blackfire! " He exclaimed jumping up in front of her.

" Don't you have fangirls to worry about? " Slade asked.

" Nah! It's all good Slade, bro. "

" Who is this mystery child you date? " Blackfire asked, crossing her arms.

" Snow Leopard! I've been stalking her for a like over a year! " He exclaimed.

" Your going on a date with a _TEEN TITAN_?! " Slade shouted angrily.

" Yeah. You jeally? " He asked.

" No. Not at all. But you can't just date a superhero! " Slade yelled. Blackfire smirked.

" He's right! You have to look good to date a superhero! " She exclaimed.

" See sh- WHAT?! " Slade shouted as Blackfire pushed Red X toward the back room.

" We have to make you look nice. " She said.

" This is going to be so lame. I just know it. . . " Red X said, grief filling his voice.

" Am I the only one who hasn't forgotten the Titans are our mortal enemies?! " Slade asked angrilly.

" Slade! I need you to pick out a suit for him! " Blackfire caled out.

" YAY! I LOVE DOING THAT! " Slade exclaimed and ran to the room.

- 8:00 PM -

Snow waited patiently. She was not dressed up at all. She wasn't even taking this as a formal date. More like a hang out with a friend. Except that 'friend' was Red X. She groaned.

" I'm gonna regret this. I just know it. . . " She said to herself.

" I'll make sure you don't. " Snow looked up to see Red X standing there, dressed in a tuxedo. His mask was still on though. Snow stared a moment before bursting out into laughter.

" AHAHAHA OH GOD AHAHAHAHA WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! HAAHAHAHAH! " She screamed, falling off the bed and rolling all over the floor.

" Can I take this off now? It's extremely itchy. I hate it. " He grumbled.

" Wouldn't you be naked then? " Snow asked in a disgusted tone of voice. Before anyone said anything, he ripped off the tux to reveal he was still wearing the Red X suit.

" Nope! I always wear this. " He said. Then his expression turned serious and dramatic. " _No matter what._ " Snow back away slowly.

" Oooookay. " She said. Red X held his hand out.

" Shall we? " He asked.

" I'm not touching that. " She growled

" Okay. . . " He said, making the 'Okay' face. Then he grabbed her hand instead and jumped out of the window.

" OH GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE! " Snow shouted as they fell. Behind Red X's mask was a smirk. Suddenly, Snow felt something solid beneath her.

" TEH XBOT! " Red X said in a really weird LOLcats way as he started the speed boat up. And that Xboat went really fast. First, there was nothing. Then there was land. And a really screwed up Xboat.

" No more Xboat. " Red X said, removing a starfish from his mask.

" Best date ever. . . " Snow muttered sarcastically as Red X helped her up.

" Alright! To the museum! " Red X exclaimed dragging her along.

" Isn't it closed? " She asked confusedly as her shoes skidded against the pavement.

When they arrived, she knew what was going on.

" Ok so you call robbing a museum a date? " Snow asked, glaring at him.

" Well I promised Slade i'd do something bad while I was out. And when I said the first thing on my mind he yelled at me and then smacked me across the face. So this is my second choice. " He explained and sneaked in through a stupidly left open.

" Ok i'll just wait out here so I can kick your butt. " She called in. Shortly after Red X came out with a bunch of jewelery stuffed in his pockets.

" Ok let's g- " Snow smashed his face in with a kick. She then snagged the jewelery from his pockets and jumped into the open window.

" WHAT?! Was that not enough for you?! " Red X called after her. She came out, a nasty glare upon her face.

" It's my job to stop supervillains. In this case it's my job to stop my idiotic date. " She said as landed on the ground. "

" Sooooo. . . anywhere you want to go? " Red X asked.

" You mean you didn't plan anything out? " Snow asked in surprise. " This is the worst excuse for a date on earth. I knew I would regret this. " She began to walk toward Titans Tower.

" Wait! Wait! Uh. . . Follow me! " Red X shouted quickly. She turned and gave him that nasty glare again.

" What the fuck do you want now? " She asked in a pissed off tone.

" Well. . . uh. . . We could talk or something? " Red X said.

" Screw it i'm out of here. " She grumbled and began to run. Red X looked around hesitantly, trying to think up of something good. Then he took out his grappling hook and fired it at Snow. Snow's ears twitched and she turned to see the grappling.

" What the eff?! " She shouted before it wrapped around her and ragged her backwards.

" I can't believe that actually worked! " Red X exclaimed. He hugged the now tied-up hybrid girl tightly.

" YAAAAAAYYY! " Snow bit his arm. " OWWWWYAAAAAaaaaay. " He stopped yaying and released her from the hug.

" Ok we're going to my hideout. " He said and began dragging her along.

" WHAT?! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO YOUR HIDEOUT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! " Snow shouted. then Red X slammed a red x over her mouth.

" Be quiet. "

" MF MFFFMMMM MPH! " She shouted through the x. Snow groaned to herself and used her hand, which tightly restrained to her side, to contact the Titans by pressing the alert button on the T-communicator. Snow stopped trying to scream and waited patiently.

" I knew you'd give in at some point. " Red X said in a really creepy voice.

_Rapist _Snow thought to herself.

" NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW! " Red X exclaimed unknowingly.

_Retarded Rapist_ Snow thought. _3. . . 2. . . 1. . . an_d. . .

All of a sudden, a bird-a-rang came down and smacked Red X upside the head.

" Release her rapist X! " Robin shouted. Snow gnawed through the Red X stuck to her mouth.

" I KNEW I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO THOUGHT HE WAS A RAPIST! " Snow exclaimed.

" Snooow! Did you really have to wake us up for this? Couldn't you, like, you know, chew through the ropes or something? " Beast Boy asked in complete and utter tiredness. His girlfriend glared and elbowed him in the side.

" Uh! I mean. . . Let her go! " He corrected himself.

" NEVER! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND! " Red X shouted.

" So un- fucking -true. " Snow growled.

" It's true and you know it. " He responded. But then Robin kicked him in the face. And he was still holding onto the grappling hook wrapped around Snow so. . .

" Oh crap. " Was the last thing Snow said before she was pulled with Red X as he slammed into the wall. " I think I just lost everything I know about bicycles. . . " She said.

- After Snow Woke up. . . -

" Damn, I had the weirdest dream. " Snow arose from her bed, her friends standing around her.

" It wasn't I dream. You were on a date with Red X. " Raven said emtionlessly. Snow stared at everyone for a moment then look on the ground to see Red X, all tied up.

" Hi. " He said in a whisper voice. Snow fell off the bed and collapsed to her knees.

" NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- "

* * *

_AND THUS ENDS THIS CRAZY RANDOM STORY! Goodbye everyone and remember that TT Chat will be in our hearts and minds forevermore!_

**~ Saravv75 the Crazy Ass**


End file.
